Lady Erina Dreakmore
Titels Matron of Dreakmore Feilds A nobel titel she resived after the death of her father Vessel of the Blood Her rank whit in the Dark-Blood Cult Plague Witch A titel she gave herself when she surved The Face Eater History The Face Eaters plot Sometime after her death the vial being known only as the Face Eater consumed her spirit, taking her persona. Using her as a mask the Face Eater planed to enter the mortal plan and conqer the mortal races of Azeroth and Outland. The plot failed however do to the Den of the Haemonculi. Using dark magics and a magical lance the Dens leader ripped the Face Eaters etheral mind out of it's host before Erina could give birth to it. Now leaving the blood elven body it lived in a emty shell void of any form of soul. Dreakmore the Human Lady Erina Dreakmore was born the eldest child to one of the most powerfull land owners of Alterac. She was school in all the things a women of nobel birth sould, but also in a few of the dark arts. The Dreakmores had long been part of a small but powerfull cult that belived that one day a race of warrior gods would come and rule the world. Thos whom followed them would be greatly rewarded, all others would die. When she was 16 years of age her mother died. It was a hard blow for the young nobel women and she became closer tiad to the cult and it's priesthood of which her own brother Lester was a ranking member. A few years after her mothers death, her father followed his wife. Soon after the orcs invaded. To the members of the Cult this was what they had all waited for. This where the race of warrior gods! Or in the least there massages. And there massage was clear, the time of reconing was here. So when Gul'dan toke contact whit the leaders of the Cult asking them to take part in a number of experiments the priests gladly accepted the offer. Erina became one of the women chosen to breed whit the orcs taking part in one of the experiments. The orc she was to mate whit was Burgrsch Demonvoice, the Blade of Hatred. Together they had a daughter, it was the happyest time of Erinas life. But it was to be short lived. The Horde was beaten and the Cult discoverd. Next to all of it's members where exicuted for heresy. Among them where Erina. Relations Ximrana "Tainted-Blood" Dreakmore - daughter, half-orc child Master Burgrsch Demonvoice - her orc lover and love of her life Lester Dreakmore - her younger brother Lord Markus Dreakmore - her father Lady Eloria Dreakmore - her mother Description Looking at this Blood Elf female you note two things. First of you note that she is thin, sickly so. She is almost just skin and bones. The second thing is the fact that her vains can be seen thougth the skin, and they look to be pumping something thats green and that gives of a faith glow. Quotes "Here take her! Kill me! Rap me! Just don't hurt my child! I beg of you pleas!" moments before she was exicuted for blaspheme by the Silver Hand. "I love you angel..." Her last words as humen dircted to her half-orc daughter. "In that case I'll use the restless spirit that hunt me. I will turn her in to my weapon and use her rage and pain. For I shall never beg as I did the day I died last!" a''' '''vow she made at her "rebirth" Trivia Her in-game race is blood elf but RP wives I see her as a undead as she was rised from the dead. Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:The Dreakmores Category:The Blood Blade Tribe Category:Alterac Category:Undead Category:Human Category:Warlock